


Dangerous

by toobusy2write



Series: Dangerous!verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Community: 50kinkyways, Community: TJRBB, Crossover, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's looking for a distraction for the night and Tommy's it, whether he's ready for it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at: [[ **LJ**](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/125610.html)] [[ **DW**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/104619.html)]  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, not for profit...just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  **Beta'd by:** silk_labyrinth  & vlredreign  
>  **For:** In addition to the TJR Big Bang, this also takes care of 50kinkyways prompt #13: Blood Play (on my Spike table), and prompt #4: Biting (on my Adam Lambert Fandom table); [**My 50kinkyways Table**](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/115065.html)  
>  **Setting:** This takes place on October 18th, 1999, which was Tommy's 18th birthday. For those of you familiar with the Buffy  & Angel fandom, this is a canon work-around, set the night before AtS S1 E3 _In The Dark_ , which aired Oct. 19th, 1999.
> 
>  **A/N for Tommy fans:** If you're not familiar with Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer  & Angel the Series, all you really need to know is he's English (he had an upper-crust accent when he was human, but adopted a cockney one as a vampire), he's around 5'9", and he's a 100+ yr old vampire who loves punk rock and has a love/hate relationship with Angel, a 200+ yr old vampire with a soul. Before Angel got his soul, he and Spike terrorized Europe together for a couple of decades and hold the title for the most feared vampires in history because of it. Also, while Spike still very much has his accent, his phrasing is a bit Americanized from spending the last several decades in America, so any deviations from cockney speech patterns is intentional. 
> 
> **A/N for Spike fans:** If you're not familiar with Tommy, all you need to know about him is that he's about 5'7" or 5'8" (there's some debate on this), dyes his hair different colors depending on his mood (currently it's ultraviolet, but he most often goes with blond), loves horror movies, has a thing for vampires, likes everything from punk rock to blues and is, in fact, a blues/funk/rock guitarist. He identifies as straight, but has no problems kissing boys or admitting to finding certain guys attractive and having crushes on them, and he started wearing makeup in the form of eyeliner to school when he was 16, in spite of the shit he knew he'd get for it. Also, he looks much younger than his age. He just turned 31 yrs. old October 18th, but barely looks 20.
> 
>  **A/N for Everyone:** While Tommy now has lots of tattoos going up both arms, I'm guessing at 18 he didn't have any. I'm also guessing he hadn't necessarily reached his full height yet, so I'm picturing him as being about 5'6" or 5'7" for this fic. Title taken from the Depeche Mode song of the same name. 
> 
> Special thanks to @qafmaniac, who had to whip up everything at the last minute for this due to unavoidable circumstances on my end. She's a rockstar for getting all this together with next to no contact or feedback from me and doing such an amazing job with it, too. Go, check the art out and download the soundtrack. The artwork is gorgeous and she _so_ nailed the soundtrack for this. I've been listening to it on repeat since she sent it to me. Make sure to leave her feedback! 
> 
> You can find her artwork and the soundtrack here: [[ **LJ**](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/218866.html)] [[ **DW**](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/283792.html)]
> 
> Speaking of rockstars, special thanks goes out to my betas, silk_labyrinth and vlredreign, for taking on this fic even though it's not completely in either of their fandoms, and for alleviating a lot of my nervousness about it with their feedback. I appreciate the both of you more than you can ever know. <333

Tommy's heart pounded in his ears when he realized he was almost to the front of the line of people waiting to get into the club. He had a fake ID in his pocket, but he wasn't sure it would be enough. The club was twenty-one plus, and even though he was a motherfucking adult—had just turned eighteen that day, in fact—he looked like he was about twelve. His mom kept telling him it was a blessing he'd be grateful for later in life, but right now, it sucked ass.

He glanced between the bouncer and the door, wondering if there was any way he could sneak in and avoid the whole thing. Just then a couple of girls started screaming obscenities at each other on the sidewalk, distracting the bouncer long enough for Tommy to dart into the club with a group of guys the dude had just waved through.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tommy looked around, excitement leaping in his chest. Tattooed and pierced freaks were everywhere—guys and girls. It was fucking awesome. For once he wouldn't be the one in the room everyone was staring at because of his spiky blond hair, multiple piercings and makeup. Hell, he looked tame next to most of the people there. 

Still, he didn't want to get caught before he had a chance to see his friend's band perform, so Tommy quickly located a shadowy corner and made his way over to it, happy to find it had a good view of the stage. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and settled in to watch.

~*~

Spike downed the shot of JD in his hand and signaled the bartender for another. Turning in his seat, he did his best to tune out the truly horrid punk band on stage and scanned the seedy little bar, jaw clenched. One hour in Los Angeles and he already couldn't stand the fucking city. Too much plastic and too many wannabes. Worst of all, too much bloody sun. 

The bartender set down another round and Spike grabbed it, tossing it back. 

"Keep 'em coming, mate," Spike said to the bloke before shifting his attention back to hunting.

Spike's gaze lit on human after human, considering and discarding each in turn. They were either too greasy, too loud, or had too many friends hanging about. He growled under his breath. He didn't want to have to go to yet another bar looking for a distraction. True, he was hungry, but more than that, he was bored. When he got bored he got impatient, and when he got impatient he usually buggered up all his carefully laid plans. 

Spike had just about given up hope of finding either a diversion or a meal—or both—when he spotted a tiny blond wisp of a boy hanging back in the shadows, watching the band. A smirk curled Spike's lips. He'd do. Swallowing one last shot when the bartender brought it, Spike paid his tab and started for the boy.

Skirting the edge of the dance floor where a pathetic excuse for a mosh pit was taking form, Spike crept up behind the human and leaned in toward a pierced ear.

Having noted the look of longing on the kid's face as he watched the band onstage, Spike asked, "That your boyfriend up there?"

The boy jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder, their faces now just inches apart.

Assessing brown eyes studied Spike. "Friend, yeah. Boyfriend, no."

Stepping to the side so they could look at each other more easily, Spike quirked an eyebrow, feigning interest. "Single then?"

Tommy shrugged. "And straight."

Spike grinned. A challenge. Just the distraction he needed.

Tossing aside his plan to charm the kid into an alley for a quick meal, Spike gave him the once-over. The boy was a bit of alright. 

"You have a name to go with that attitude?"

A small grin played at the corners of the boy's lips. "Sure."

In spite of himself, Spike found himself grinning back. "Going to tell me?"

"Should I?" 

Spike was mildly surprised by the kid's sense of self-preservation. He could tell the boy didn't know why he should be wary, but he didn't appear ready to dismiss the instinct either. 

"Probably not," Spike replied honestly.

"Tommy," the boy blurted suddenly. "My name's Tommy."

"Tommy," Spike said, trying it out. "I'm Spike."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. "Spike? For real?"

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, for real."

"Are you like, in a band or something?"

Spike tilted his head a little. "Why? Got a thing for blokes in bands?"

Tommy shrugged, giving Spike the once-over. "Nah, just wondered because of the Billy Idol lookalike thing you've got going on."

Spike stared hard at Tommy, barely resisting the urge to tell him how wrong he had it. Billy had bloody well stolen Spike's look, not the other way around. 

Tommy chuckled. "Didn't mean to, like, offend you or anything. It's just, you know, _blatant_."

Jaw clenched, Spike said, "Drop it."

Tommy's eyes widened a little and the smile slipped from his face. "Sure. Sorry."

Falling into awkward silence, they both focused on the band onstage. 

After a moment, Spike asked, "Which one's your friend?"

"Lead guitar," Tommy said, obviously proud of the fact.

Spike tilted his head toward the stage and watched for a moment. "He's the only one up there with any real talent."

Tommy shrugged. "Who cares? They're up there doing something they love." 

"You want to be up there," Spike said, realizing that the look of longing he'd noticed when he approached Tommy had been due to him wanting up on that stage and not because he wanted one of the blokes on it.

Tommy's cheeks pinked a little and he shrugged. "Maybe someday. I'm not good enough yet."

"Bollocks," Spike found himself saying, not really sure why. "You just more or less said it didn't matter if they were any good, so why should it matter if you are? Besides, can only get so far tucked away in your room at mommy and daddy's house, playing with yourself."

Tommy scowled. "Fuck you. You don't know anything about me."

"Mmm," Spike said, scenting the sudden irritation and embarrassment emanating from Tommy. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Tommy didn't answer, just focused his attention on the stage, jaw clenched.

Spike chuckled. "Was it something I said?"

Tommy tensed, but otherwise didn't show any sign he'd heard Spike.

Deciding to test a theory about Tommy's supposed straightness now that he had the boy off-kilter, Spike slid back in behind him and fitted himself along Tommy's back and ass. Inhaling, he grinned, pleased by the sudden spike of arousal and nervousness. So. He'd been right.

In the interest of not starting a scene and ruining the game of cat and mouse he had going with Tommy, Spike resisted the urge to wrap an arm around Tommy's waist and pull him even closer. 

Instead, he leaned in and said near Tommy's ear, "Didn't mean to offend."

"Your opinion would have to matter to offend me," Tommy threw back as he took a step to the side, further into the shadows, which suited Spike just fine.

Circling around, Spike held Tommy's gaze as he stepped into Tommy's personal space again, this time facing him. Tommy took another step back, then another, until his back hit the wall. Spike grinned. Perfect. The other humans in the club would have to be nearly on top of them to notice, and the nonhumans who could see them knew enough about Spike's reputation to not dare interfere. 

Glaring in spite of the sudden fear wafting off him, Tommy said, "Get out of my way."

Spike stepped in close, trapping him. With one hand braced against the wall, Spike reached up and traced the line of Tommy's jaw with the index finger of his free hand. 

"Make me."

Even though Spike usually preferred his men tall and dark-haired, he was finding himself more turned on by the second at the thought of Tommy underneath him, begging to be fucked. Between that thought and the smell of aroused excitement intermingling with the fear pouring off Tommy, Spike felt himself start to harden in his jeans.

"You're gonna get us beat up, fucker," Tommy said, voice low as he glanced past Spike to see if anyone was paying any attention to them.

"Nice try, pet, but no one can see us and you know it."

Tommy's glare intensified. "I'm not your pet."

Spike grinned and tilted his head a little, not missing the flare of heat in Tommy's eyes. "But you'd like to be, wouldn't you? Just for the night. Just to try something … _new_." He drew out the last word, putting a wealth of innuendo in it.

Tommy pressed his lips together and didn't answer. But he didn't pull away, either. Spike took that as a yes and let his finger trail down the side of Tommy's neck. Tommy shivered under his touch and want coursed through Spike's body. It had been a while since he'd taken a human to bed. It was about time he fixed that.

Fitting his hand to Tommy's throat, Spike pressed in just enough to make Tommy's breath hitch, and stared into his eyes. "I've got a hotel room a few blocks from here. Want me to take you back there, or would you rather fuck in the alley?"

Tommy swallowed and licked his lips. Full, pouty lips that Spike couldn't wait to see wrapped around his cock.

Voice rough, Tommy asked, "What makes you think I want either?"

Spike smirked. Hand leaving Tommy's throat, he reached down between them and palmed Tommy's burgeoning hard-on through his jeans. 

Tommy gasped, hips thrusting into Spike's hand. An instant later, Tommy's eyes widened and he pressed himself tightly to the wall. He didn't, however, try to push Spike's hand away. 

Rubbing up and down the length of Tommy's erection, Spike said simply, "This."

Tommy moaned, a small, broken sound that a human's ears would have never heard over the noise pollution blasting through the bar's sound system, but Spike wasn't human and heard it clear as a bell. Even if he hadn't, though, the way Tommy's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open a little would have told Spike all he needed to know.

Reiterating his question, Spike asked, "So, hotel or alley, pet?"

"H-hotel," Tommy said, breath catching on the word.

Spike leaned in and nipped lightly at Tommy's bottom lip before stepping back. "Good choice. Let's shift."

Not giving Tommy a chance to change his mind, Spike grabbed his hand and started for the exit.

~*~

Tommy let Spike lead him out of the bar and down the street without so much as a whisper of protest. He was too dazed and horny to protest. More than that, though, he was curious. Had been for a while now, if he was honest. He'd always had an appreciation for good-looking guys, but since that had never translated into a desire to jump their bones—well, besides Gavin Rossdale, whom he'd had a crush on since he was fourteen, but come on, who didn't have a crush on Gavin?—he'd just assumed that was where it ended. 

Tonight, though, tonight he wanted to jump a guy's bones. A guy who clearly wanted to jump his, too. And now he was headed down the street with a bleached-blond stranger in a long leather trench coat, already two blocks away from the bar and his friends and _anyone_ who knew him … and holy shit, he was fucked in the head to be letting this happen. The dude could do _anything_ to him and no one would know. 

Spike was bigger than him, for starters, and perhaps older. He didn't look much older and he wasn't a lot taller, but even so, there was an aura of power and strength that emanated from him and made Tommy wary. At least, in the beginning it had. By the time they'd left he'd been thinking too much with his dick to remember to listen to his instincts. He was listening now, though, and with every step they took, alarm bells were going off in his head. 

Before Tommy had time to do anything about it, Spike cursed and yanked him into an alcove between two buildings. Whirling around on him, Spike pressed Tommy against the wall and leaned in, sealing their lips together without any warning at all. To tell the truth, the whole thing happened so fast Tommy hadn't even had time to blink, much less protest. And now he had another man's mouth pressed to his and a tongue licking at the line of his lips and all Tommy could think to do was open for it.

Spike groaned in appreciation and licked inside Tommy's mouth. He tasted like whiskey and smoke. For a moment, Tommy didn't react, didn't kiss back. It felt different, being kissed by a guy. Different, but not bad. Where the girls Tommy had kissed were soft and giving, Spike was hard and angular. His lips were soft, though. There wasn't much difference there. 

Something else was different, though, something that poked at Tommy's thoughts, past the want and urgency to kiss Spike back, something that just felt … off. Unable to put a name to it, Tommy gave in and reciprocated, chasing Spike's tongue back to his mouth, and then the dance started all over, both of them fighting for the upper hand until finally Spike reached up and spanned Tommy's throat with his hand again, pressing in just enough to send waves of heat crashing through Tommy's body. 

Tommy shuddered and melted back against the wall, too far gone already to wonder why he was reacting that way to the touch of a virtual stranger. Spike took advantage and crowded in closer, pressing the length of their bodies against each other from chest to knee, and suddenly, there was a hard dick pressed against Tommy's hip that he was unprepared for, even knowing Spike was a guy.

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath, inhaling the scent of whiskey and smoke and leather, and that time when Spike licked into his mouth, Tommy jerked away, finally putting a name to what it was that seemed strange about the dude. His tongue felt cool. Much cooler than it should've been. His mouth wasn't anywhere near as hot as all the girls' mouths Tommy had kissed in the past, and while he'd expected that kissing a guy would feel different than kissing a girl, he knew it shouldn't feel _that_ much different. 

Spike, for his part, let Tommy move just far enough to put space between them so they could look each other in the eye, but no more. His hand didn't move from Tommy's throat. Tommy swallowed, equal parts turned on by the feel of Spike's hand pinning him to the wall and scared of it. Of Spike. And the fact that his hand was barely lukewarm. Why Tommy hadn't noticed _that_ before he had no idea. Fucking libido. He was going to die tonight in some shadowy corner of LA and it was all because he'd let his dick do the thinking for him.

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy said, just above a whisper, staring closely at the pale skin of Spike's face. Spike's not quite human—not quite _alive_ —face. 

Spike's blue eyes were penetrating—knowing—as he stared back at Tommy. A smirk curled his kiss-glistened lips as he said, "Worked it out, did you? Had a feeling you were smarter than most."

Tommy swallowed against Spike's hand. He could feel himself breaking out in a sweat, heart beating wildly in his chest. He wondered if Spike could hear it or if that was just an urban legend … much the way he'd thought _vampires_ were an urban legend just five minutes ago. 

He was so fucked. 

"Are you gonna kill me?" Tommy found the nerve to ask. "Or like, turn me or some shit?"

Spike tilted his head to the side a little and asked, "Do you want me to?"

"No," Tommy said immediately.

Spike nodded, apparently pleased with that answer. "Glad to hear it. Was hoping you weren't a groupie. Ran into a pack of them a couple of years back. Killed the whole lot because they were so bloody annoying. Would rather not have to do that to you."

"Why?" Tommy asked, and clearly he'd gone insane at some point in the last couple of minutes, because who asked a fucking vampire why they didn't want to kill or turn you? He should just be hoping Spike was telling the truth and get the fuck out of there. 

Except, getting out of there wasn't an option. Spike had him pinned, and even if he didn't, Tommy had gotten an idea of how fast Spike could move. He didn't have any illusions about being able to outrun him.

Spike chuckled. "Want the truth, or a lie that'll make you feel safe?"

Tommy licked his lips as he thought about it, tasting the remnants of Spike's kiss on them. He couldn’t deny he'd enjoyed it before he'd figured out he was kissing someone who considered him food. Hell, he could be honest enough with himself to admit he wanted Spike to kiss him again, despite the danger he now knew he was in.

"The truth," Tommy said eventually. 

Spike quirked a scarred eyebrow. "Sure about that? You had to think on it a bit."

Tommy tilted his chin up defiantly, neck stretching against Spike's hand. "I'm sure."

Spike grinned. "You've got balls, I'll give you that."

"You should know, you felt them up at the club," Tommy blurted, no idea what the fuck had possessed him to say that.

Spike chuckled. "That I did, pet, that I did." He paused, then continued, "The truth of it is, you're a distraction for the night. Something to keep me from bollocking up some carefully laid plans of mine. Also, I'm trying to lay low. Stay off the radar. I start killing humans, someone I'm trying very hard to take by surprise will figure out I'm here and that's a complication I don't need or want."

Tommy stared hard at him, looking for any sign Spike was lying to get his cooperation. He didn't see any. That meant one of two things. One, Spike was telling him the truth, or two, Spike was a damn good actor. Tommy chose to believe he was telling the truth. The fact was, though, that even if he wasn't, there wasn't a hell of a lot Tommy could do about it. Spike had him where he wanted him. Alone and isolated, no one knowing where he was or who he was with, and in a part of town where it was guaranteed that even if Tommy screamed, no one would come running.

"Okay," Tommy said finally.

"Okay?" Spike repeated, looking amused. "That's it? Just okay?"

Tommy shrugged. "Either you're telling me the truth and I'm about to have the best sex of my life, or you're lying and I die, and since running's not an option, I'm choosing to go with option A."

"I like you," Spike said, sounding like he was having some sort of revelation. "You're … refreshing."

Tommy exhaled and relaxed a little, sensing he'd passed some sort of test.

Spike's eyes dropped to Tommy's lips and Tommy tilted his head back a little, inviting the kiss. Maybe he _was_ a little crazy for going along with this, but he was curious about the whole guy-on-guy thing. And besides, if he was wrong and he was going to die tonight, he figured he might as well enjoy himself first. Plus, _vampire_. When the fuck would he ever get the chance to fuck a vampire again? Probably never.

Spike took Tommy up on the offer and in the next instant their lips were fused together again. The kiss heated up quickly, tongues thrusting, hands wandering, hips grinding, until Tommy was panting into Spike's mouth, only half kissing him as he tried to catch his breath while Spike rubbed his palm over Tommy's dick through his jeans.

Eventually, Spike pulled his mouth from Tommy's and trailed kisses along his jaw toward his ear, saying in a low voice, "Unless you changed your mind about the hotel and want me to bugger you right here, we'd better shift. Only have so much self control, I do, and the way you smell right now, all excitement and fear and arousal mixed together, is doing me in."

Tommy moaned, brain cloudy with desire, and managed to say, "Hotel. Now."

Spike took Tommy's hand and yanked him away from the wall, heading down the street at a fast pace. They made it to the hotel in minutes and climbed into the elevator, where Spike crowded Tommy against one end of it and started running his hands all over him. Tommy panted, so turned on he could barely see straight, and dropped his head back to the mirrored wall behind him. He looked up and saw a camera pointed down at him, then looked at the mirror on the wall opposite them and blinked when he couldn't see Spike's reflection. 

Looking back up at the camera, Tommy asked, "So, the mirror thing is true. What about cameras? Do they pick you up or do the guys in security think I'm having some sort of acid trip?"

A bell dinged and the doors slid open. Spike grabbed Tommy's hand and led him out of the elevator and down the hall. "We show up on cameras."

Tommy glanced around, taking in the thick carpet and the expensive-looking sconces on the walls. He didn't even know which hotel they were in. His brain had been too clouded with lust to pay much attention to where Spike was taking him. He idly wondered if that had been Spike's intent and decided it probably was. He did vaguely remember them having to pass by a doorman, but that was it.

They reached a door at the end of the hall and Spike opened it, pulling Tommy inside. Tommy sucked in a sharp breath as the door clicked shut behind him and Spike threw the deadbolt. Locked in. He was locked inside a room with a deadly killer who had superhuman strength. Excitement and abject fear swirled around inside him until he started shaking like a leaf. Mortified, he hugged himself and gasped for air.

"Hey," Spike said, voice suddenly gentle. Surprisingly so. A finger hooked under Tommy's chin and guided his head up until he was staring into assessing blue eyes. " 'M a man of my word. Won't kill you. Might hurt you a bit, but only if you want me to. Prefer my bed partners willing, I do."

Tommy swallowed, feeling himself calm a little at the reassurance. They were alone now. There was no reason for Spike to keep lying to him to get his cooperation. Still…

"Except you're not a man," Tommy blurted.

Spike's gaze hardened to ice and he stepped back, dropping his hand. Voice flat, Spike said, "You don't want to be here, there's the door."

Tommy's gut tightened as he realized he'd pissed Spike off.

"I didn't mean—"

"Go," Spike interrupted, voice hard, dangerous. 

Tommy jumped, scared, and turned to go, hand on the doorknob before he could stop himself. Pausing with his back to Spike—Spike, who was very obviously going to let him walk out of there unscathed—Tommy closed his eyes and made a decision. Taking a deep breath to calm the worst of his nerves, Tommy dropped his hand and turned to face Spike again.

"No."

Spike quirked an eyebrow, voice like ice when he repeated, "No?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. You didn't let me finish. You're not a man. You're a vampire." 

There, he'd said it. As unreal as it seemed, there it was. Spike was a fucking vampire and this was by far the stupidest thing Tommy had ever done. 

Spike's eyebrow remained quirked, but some of the harshness left his expression as he said, "Your point?"

Tommy blinked. "I'm like, a steak dinner for you or some shit. I'd have to be stupid to trust you."

Spike's expression softened further and his lips even quirked up at the corners. "Prefer to think of you lot as happy meals, but sure. Steak dinner fits, too."

"So you can see why I'm a little reluctant to trust you."

Spike stared hard at him for a long minute, then said, "And yet you're not leaving."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not."

Holding his gaze, Spike closed the distance between them and snaked an arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him in so that their bodies were pressed together. Tommy gasped, heart nearly beating out of his chest as lust and nervous excitement slammed through him.

"Last chance, pet," Spike warned, voice laced with want. "Walk out now or this is happening."

"I don't want to leave," Tommy said barely above a whisper.

"Glad to hear it," Spike said as he leaned in and captured Tommy's lips in a kiss.

Tommy groaned and suddenly it was like the dam holding them back gave way. Their hands were everywhere, caressing, squeezing, pulling at clothing, until they were down to nothing. 

Tommy pushed away from Spike and tried to catch his breath as he looked Spike over from head to toe. Spike was thin, but muscular at the same time. _So_ muscular. It was like he'd been carved from stone. Tommy's eyes wandered down his chest and over his abs, then lower, until he found himself staring at a very erect, uncut dick. He stopped breathing.

Spike stepped in close, cupping the side of Tommy's face and lifting his head until their eyes met. "Relax, pet."

Tommy tried his best, but his stomach was violently somersaulting and he didn't know how to stop it.

Spike cocked his head to the side. "Never done this before, have you?"

"I told you, I'm straight," Tommy said.

"Right," Spike said, smirking. "Which is why you're standing here, with me, naked and hard."

Tommy rolled his eyes and found himself smiling back a little, some of the fear dissipating. "Except for that, yeah." He sobered, and bit his bottom lip, then admitted, "I've, like, found dudes attractive before, but I've never wanted to, you know, fuck one. Until now."

"So I'm special then, that it?" Spike asked, clearly amused.

Tommy wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he punched Spike in the arm as he said, "Fucker." An instant later, he realized what he'd done and said, "Holy shit. I'm sorry. Don't kill me."

Spike full-out laughed then and the rich, warm sound of it wrapped around Tommy and chased away most of his nerves.

"Not going to kill you over a little violence. Get off on it, actually. Feel free to get as rough with me as you like. Although I'm guessing you'd rather be on the other end of it. Am I right?"

It disturbed Tommy, how easily Spike seemed to read him. "Maybe. Not… Not too much, though."

Spike stepped in close and lifted his hands to Tommy's shoulders. Feather light, he skimmed his fingertips down Tommy's arms, up his chest, then around to his back, tracing his spine as he said, "Define not too much."

"No broken bones. Or like, bruises I can't hide. Or anything … permanent."

Spike's fingertips skimmed over Tommy's ass as Spike leaned in and licked at Tommy's lips. Against them, he asked, "That mean you don't want my bite? Because it'll leave a scar."

" _Fuck_ ," Tommy said, so turned on by Spike's teasing touches and the thought of letting a vampire bite him that he couldn’t see straight. 

Closing his eyes, Tommy said, "Just don't take too much. And not my neck." As much as he would have loved the classic vampire bite there, if it scarred he'd have to find ways to hide it.

"Got it," Spike said, finally pressing their bodies together as he dropped his head and licked along Tommy's jugular. "No biting where you can't easily hide it."

"God," Tommy said, head dropping back to give Spike better access.

Spike growled—an actual, honest to fuck growl—and sucked at Tommy's pulse point. After a moment, he lifted his head and cupped Tommy's ass cheeks, saying, "Jump up, pet."

Tommy didn't even hesitate. He jumped and wrapped his legs around Spike's waist. Even though Spike was only a few inches taller than him, he held up Tommy's weight easily. He didn't even have to brace himself to carry him.

"That's fucking rad, man," Tommy said, grinning.

Spike laughed and started for the bedroom. "Just when I think I know what you're going to say next…."

He dumped Tommy on the bed and Tommy glanced around. "Are you rich or something?"

"Why?" Spike asked, circling around to the end of the bed.

Tommy rearranged himself so he was in the middle of the king-sized bed, head resting on the pillows, and said, "Just, you know. This place is expensive-looking."

Spike shrugged. "Won some dosh and some trinkets playing poker at a demon bar on the way into town."

Eyes widening, Tommy asked, "There are demon bars? Like, so more than just vampires are real?"

Spike climbed on the end of the bed and dropped to all fours. Crawling up the length of Tommy's body, Spike asked, "You really want to discuss this right now?"

Spike stopped right above him, arms on either side of Tommy's shoulders, legs straddling Tommy's, and stared down at him with heat in his eyes. 

"No, not really."

"Good," Spike said, before lowering his mouth to cover Tommy's.

Getting lost in the kiss, Tommy reached up to touch Spike, but Spike knelt up, breaking the kiss as he grabbed Tommy's wrists and pressed them to the bed on either side of Tommy's head.

"Leave them there unless I say."

"Okay," Tommy agreed immediately.

The girls Tommy had fucked since losing his virginity a couple of years ago to one who got into the whole eyeliner, rocker-dude vibe, had never been aggressive in bed, never took charge. They'd all expected him to do it. Not Spike, though. Spike wanted control. Correction, Spike _demanded_ control. 

Tommy wished he could say he was surprised by how much he liked it, but he wasn't, really. When he got himself off late at night in bed, he fantasized about being thrown up against a wall or onto a bed and _used_ for someone else's pleasure. He had a feeling his fantasy was about to become a reality, even if he hadn't quite imagined the dick up his ass part.

Spike sat back on Tommy's thighs and ran a finger down Tommy's chest. "Such an eager little pup, aren't you?"

"I'm not a pup or whatever," Tommy protested. "I'm eighteen. I'm an adult."

Spike just smirked and reached over to pinch a nipple. Hard. Tommy cried out, body jerking and dick throbbing.

"I'm more than one hundred forty years old, pet. You're a pup to me."

Tommy's eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "You're fucking joking."

Spike shook his head and leaned down to lick away the sting of the pinch. "Was turned in 1880."

"Wow."

Without warning, Spike pinched his other nipple as hard as he had the first, making Tommy cry out again. Then he licked away the sting, and Tommy moaned. He wanted more. Suddenly he heard a sound, like the crunching of bone. Startled, Tommy opened his eyes and found himself staring up into yellow ones instead of blue, Spike's demon to the front, distorting his features. Spike opened his mouth and Tommy got a glimpse of his fangs. 

"Do it," Tommy said, sounding braver than he felt.

Spike leaned in and grazed one fang across Tommy's chest, just above his nipple, just deep enough to draw a few drops of blood to the surface, which he then lapped up.

Spike licked his lips. "Delicious."

"Fuck," Tommy said roughly. "More."

Spike grinned. "You are a treat."

He lowered his head to Tommy's chest, slicing him open in a new spot. Tommy panted, the sharp sting of it changing to pleasure somewhere on the way to his dick; and before Tommy knew it, he was a squirming, begging mess, cock leaking everywhere, fists clenched on either side of his head as he fought to obey Spike's rule, keeping them there while Spike opened up cut after cut, all of them shallow enough that they wouldn't leave scars, but deep enough to draw blood. 

"Bloody gorgeous, you are," Spike said reverently a while later as he stared down at his handiwork.

Tommy lifted his head and took in the sight of at least a dozen cuts crisscrossing his chest and stomach. His cock lay heavy and twitching against his abdomen, the precome leaking from the tip of it mixing with a few drops of blood that had trickled out of a nearby cut, creating a pink smear of fluid under the head.

"Shit," Tommy said in wonder. 

"And to think. I’m just getting started."

"What?" Tommy looked up at Spike.

Spike slapped the side of Tommy's hip lightly and knelt up. "Turn over, boy."

"My name's Tommy." He suddenly felt defiant.

"I remember," Spike said, amused.

"Not boy or pet or pup," Tommy pressed.

Spike shifted back to his human face and reached out, circling Tommy's wrists and pinning them to the bed as he leaned over him. Blue eyes staring intently, Spike said, "As long as you're in this room and in my bed, I'll call you whatever I like, _pet_. Now be a good boy and roll over or I'll do it for you, and I'll tan your backside for sassing me while I'm at it."

Tommy could feel his face heat at the threatened punishment, mostly because of the shock of arousal it sparked.

Spike grinned knowingly. "Like that idea, do you?"

"No," Tommy said.

"Don't bother lying," Spike said. "I can smell it on you."

Tommy cursed. "Alright. You win."

As soon as Spike knelt back up and released his wrists, Tommy turned over obediently. While he did like the idea, he wasn't sure he wanted the reality. Having sex with a vampire and being systematically sliced open from front to back was enough life-changing kink for one day, thank-you-very-much.

Cool hands circled his wrists again and Spike forced Tommy's hands up over his head, stretching them toward the headboard. Tommy had to scoot up a little to wrap his fingers around the rungs there. 

With a final squeeze, Spike let go and said, "Keep them there or you get that spanking, understand?"

"Yes." Tommy was breathless with anticipation for whatever Spike was going to do next.

Tommy heard the crunch of bone again and closed his eyes, moaning before Spike even touched him. He could _feel_ Spike lean in toward him, but instead of the expected sting of another slice from Spike's fangs, he got a lick to the side of his neck instead. He jerked and gasped in surprise, only to whimper with need a second later when Spike latched onto his earlobe and sucked at it.

Afterwards, Spike pressed his mouth to Tommy's neck and inhaled, long and slow. When he lifted his head, he almost sounded drunk as he said, "You smell sinful right now, pet. Fear and lust and anticipation all rolled into one. Might never let you out of my bed."

Tommy shuddered at the idea, the implication not lost on him that he'd be Spike's plaything. He bit his bottom lip to keep from saying something stupid, something like, _Yes, please_.

Spike lowered his fangs to the back of Tommy's shoulder and sliced in. Tommy cried out in pleasure-pain and rocked his hips against the bed, the friction not nearly enough. He wanted to grab himself and jerk off, but he didn't dare let go of the headboard, Spike's threat keeping his hands firmly in place.

Spike made his way down Tommy's back slowly and methodically, fangs doing their job, until Tommy was shaking and begging for relief, his whole back wet and sticky and throbbing in the most amazing way.

"Problem?" Spike teased.

"Please get me off," Tommy begged.

Spike made a tsking sound, and suddenly there were hands on Tommy's ass, rubbing and kneading and squeezing. "Remember that little thing I mentioned? How you're a distraction to keep me busy so I don't bugger up my plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" Tommy said, lifting his ass to push into Spike's hands.

"Might as well settle in. You're here for the night. Not letting you go until morning."

"I can't wait until morning to come!" Tommy protested. "I'll have fucking blue balls by then."

Spike chuckled and licked at one of the fresher cuts on Tommy's lower back, worrying it back open with his tongue until the sting of it made Tommy cry out and try to shy away. He got a smack on the ass for his efforts.

"Lie still, pet."

"C-can't when you do that," Tommy said, panting for air in shocked pleasure as the slap radiated throughout his entire body, all the way into his fingertips and toes. Maybe he needed to rethink the spanking thing.

"Sure you can, or I'll tie you down," Spike answered casually, as though he was announcing the weather.

Tommy shook his head. "I didn't agree to that."

Spike leaned up and sniffed at his neck. "Maybe not, but you want it just the same."

Jaw clenched, Tommy tried to get up. "Fuck you. I'm out of here."

Spike shoved Tommy back down with a hand at the small of his back, pressing against one of the cuts he'd given him. Before Tommy could react, there was a knee between his thighs, forcing them open. Tommy resisted even though he knew it was futile. Spike's free hand joined his knee, prying Tommy's legs apart, and then Spike was sitting between them, hand still pinning Tommy down.

A sudden smack to one butt cheek made Tommy shout, "What the hell, man?"

"That's for mouthing off," Spike said, then smacked his other ass cheek. "And that's for fighting that mile-wide submissive streak I can see lurking just under the surface."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tommy retorted, dick throbbing from the treatment, silently hoping for more of it.

"Maybe you haven't put a name to it yet," Spike said, shifting on the bed behind Tommy. He leaned down to lick at the small of Tommy's back as he continued, "But you feel it. You want it. Want to give yourself over to someone else. Let them manipulate your body, your pleasure," he paused and bit right into the flesh at the top of Tommy's ass, not a scrape or a cut, a full-fledged fangs-buried-completely-inside-Tommy bite. Tommy opened his mouth to scream but a hand was suddenly over it, muffling the sound. When Spike pulled his fangs free, he finished, "And your pain."

He released Tommy's mouth and Tommy said, "And you're that someone?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"You're not giving me much choice," Tommy threw back.

"Please," Spike scoffed. "I can smell your every emotion, boy. If you really wanted to go, I'd let you. Told you. Like my bed partners willing."

"You like them desperate and begging, you mean," Tommy said petulantly, grinding his hips down into the bed again for emphasis.

Spike chuckled. "That too." The bed shifted again and then fingers were prying Tommy's ass cheeks apart and a cool tongue darted in, licking over Tommy's hole. Tommy squeaked with the shock of it.

"Now be a good pup and let me play," Spike said. "If you do, I'll make sure you come multiple times tonight. That's a promise."

And because that sounded fucking amazing, and not because Spike might just be right, Tommy relaxed down into the bed and spread his legs wide.

"Yeah," Spike said, voice laced with lust. "That's it. Give it all to me."

Tommy whimpered, then moaned as Spike licked over his hole again. And again, until sparks of electricity were zinging along Tommy's spine, making him jerk every time Spike's tongue touched him. Then a finger was there, probing, and Tommy tensed, holding his breath, trying to prepare himself for the intrusion.

"Ever done this to yourself before?" Spike asked.

"No," Tommy admitted. 

"Bloody hell," Spike said. "Going to be so tight, you are. Can't wait to get my cock in there."

"Just," Tommy started, then paused to swallow. "Just go slow. Please?"

"Didn't expect you to be into that kind of pain," Spike said, voice going a little soft. "I'll make it good."

Tommy exhaled. Maybe he was insane for trusting a vampire, but Spike seemed sincere enough and it calmed Tommy's nerves.

Seconds later, a spit-slicked finger entered him, pushing in slowly but surely, until Tommy could feel Spike's knuckles pressed against his ass. It felt … weird. Not bad, not good, just … weird.

And then Spike crooked his finger and touched a spot inside Tommy that made Tommy go off like a shot, hips jerking against the bed, body tensing up as he cried out.

"Good, yeah?" Spike asked, sounding pleased with himself.

"Fuck yes," Tommy said, bending at the knees so he could spread himself wider yet.

Spike chuckled and pulled his finger free.

Tommy started to turn to protest, but Spike pushed him back down to the bed and ordered, "Spread your legs just like they were." Tommy complied and Spike continued, "Now stay that way. Just getting some lube. It's in my jeans."

Tommy's face heated at the wanton position and how exposed and vulnerable it left him, but he obeyed, getting a perverse thrill from it at the same time.

Trying to distract himself from the embarrassment, Tommy asked, "You carry lube around in your pocket?"

"When I'm within fifty miles of Angel? Fuck yes," Spike said, walking out of the bedroom.

Tommy held on to the headboard and, making sure to keep his legs spread like he'd been told, looked over his shoulder to where he could see Spike through the doorway, searching through the pile of clothes they'd left in the outer room earlier.

"Angel?"

"Wanker I'm here to surprise," Spike said, straightening with the lube in one hand. As he started back, he elaborated. "We've had this love hate thing going on for about a century now, ever since he got a bloody _soul_ and more often than not it turns violent and ends with me getting buggered. Literally, most of the time. If I don't come prepared, he does me dry. Much more pleasurable with the lube. Trust me."

"Jesus," Tommy said, mildly disturbed at the picture that gave him of vampire sex.

Spike must have seen the look of fear on Tommy's face, because he patted Tommy's ass lightly when he reached the bed and said, "No worries, pet. Know you humans are fragile. Promise not to break you."

"Gee, thanks," Tommy said.

Spike climbed on the bed settling back between Tommy's legs and said, "Good boy, staying put. Want a slap as a reward?"

"I thought spankings were punishment," Tommy said, barely resisting the urge to say yes.

"They are, but don't think I didn't notice how hot it got you."

Tommy dropped his head to the mattress and mumbled, "You know you're, like, blowing everything I thought I knew about myself out of the fucking water tonight, right?"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No," Tommy admitted. "Just scary."

A cool, wet finger found Tommy's hole again and pressed in. It went much easier that time, whether because of the lubricant or because he was more relaxed that time around, Tommy wasn't sure. Maybe both. 

"Scary can be good, though," Spike said conversationally as he finger-fucked him. 

Tommy moaned, lifting his ass for more when Spike pressed against that bundle of nerves inside him again. 

"I’m starting to get that," Tommy said, panting for air as Spike added another finger and fucked him with both.

"You should see yourself. All spread wide and stretched around my fingers. Bloody gorgeous, you are."

Tommy shivered at the praise and at the stimulation to his ass. He never wanted it to end, but at the same time, he needed more.

"Please," he gasped, trying to screw himself back on Spike's fingers. "More."

"That's it. Beg pretty for it," Spike coaxed, adding a third finger, "and I'll give you what you want." Voice dropping a notch, he added, "What you _need_."

With that, Spike's tongue started worrying the cuts apart on Tommy's back and holy _fuck_. It was too much. Tommy felt like he was in heaven and desperate for more all at once and it was messing with his head, with his body. He shuddered and clutched at the headboard, legs moving restlessly against the bed, hips grinding down into too-soft sheets, the cuts on his chest and stomach sparking deliciously with pain-pleasure. Fuck, he needed something more. He needed Spike.

"God, enough. Please. Can't take it. Want your cock," Tommy begged, near tears from all the sensations swirling through him. "Need it. _Please_."

"Perfect," Spike said. The bed shifted behind Tommy, and then something bigger than fingers was pushing its way into him. Holy shit. A dick. A dick he'd _begged_ for. Suddenly it was all just a little too real, too surreal, and Tommy started to panic, trying to pull away.

"Stay still," Spike said, voice strained as he worked his way in, hand on the small of Tommy's back, trapping him. "I've got you."

Tommy tried to relax, but he couldn't, and suddenly it hurt when Spike pushed. He cried out.

Spike cursed, but stopped, forehead dropping to rest between Tommy's shoulder blades. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, his grip on the headboard now white-knuckled as he gasped for air, heart racing in his chest.

"Shh, pet," Spike said softly. "Shh. Not going to hurt you. Relax for me and before you know it, I'll be in and it'll feel amazing."

"Can't," Tommy said, shaking his head.

Spike growled in frustration and the next thing Tommy knew, he'd smacked him on the ass, jerking Tommy out of his panic with the surprise of it. Spike leaned over him, then, one hand braced on the mattress next to Tommy, the other hand in Tommy's hair, pulling back until Tommy's neck was stretched to its limits.

"You're mine for the night, boy. Act like it and stop nancying about. You can take it. I know you can."

Tommy took a deep breath and focused on the command in Spike's voice and the hand gripping his hair. Bit by bit he relaxed his whole body until his breathing slowed and he felt almost like he was floating.

"That's it," Spike said, his grip on Tommy's hair relaxing a little. "Give yourself to me. Let me in."

Tommy felt Spike's cock at his entrance again, and that time Tommy's body accepted him, stretching around him until Tommy moaned with the pleasure of it, the full feeling, the pressure, consuming him.

"Bloody…" Spike trailed off and started again. "So bloody tight. And _hot_. Gonna fuck you like this all night. Until you've had so much pleasure it's hurting and you're coming dry. Want that, don't you?"

"Yes," Tommy moaned, lifting his ass to meet each of Spike's thrusts.

Finally letting go of Tommy's hair, Spike knelt up and grabbed hold of Tommy's hips, pulling up until Tommy got his legs under him, knees bent, ass in the air.

"Just like that. Going to bugger you fast and hard this first time, pet. Get ready."

Tommy braced himself, forearms on the bed, hands still on the headboard spindles, as Spike made good on his promise, pounding into him fast and hard, and it was too much and so fucking good all at once. Before Tommy could stop himself, he was crying out in pleasure, loud enough that if there were people in the next room, they definitely heard it.

Thrust after thrust of Spike's cock rubbed over Tommy's prostate and before he knew it, his spine was sparking and tingling, and even though it felt different than any orgasm he'd had before— centered in his ass instead of his dick—he knew that's what it was all the same. 

"Close," Tommy warned. "Gon-gonna come."

"Hold off, Tommy," Spike said, voice strained, using his name for the first time since the bar. "Hold off and I'll make it so bloody good for you."

"Fuck," Tommy said, whimpering in desperation. 

He thought about every unsexy thing he could in an attempt to keep from coming, and he managed, just. And then Spike froze behind him and Tommy felt cool liquid fill his ass and he gasped at the weird sensation. Spike pulled partway out and thrust in again, one last time, groaning loudly as he emptied the rest of himself inside Tommy.

Finally, what Spike had just done registered fully and Tommy clenched his teeth. "What about me, asshole?"

Unperturbed by Tommy's question, Spike slapped Tommy's ass again and pulled out. "On your back, boy."

Tommy flipped over, ready to give Spike a piece of his mind, but before he could, Spike opened wide and sucked Tommy's dick into his mouth, not stopping until his nose was pressed into Tommy's pubic bone. Tommy jackknifed off the bed and cried out in shock.

Spike chuckled around him and Tommy shuddered, thrusting up into his mouth again. "Oh fuck, not gonna last. Oh God, that's good. Holy shit."

Apparently Spike wasn't done fucking with him, though, because a hand circled the base of Tommy's dick an instant later and squeezed, cutting off his impending orgasm.

Tommy cursed and reached down, pushing at Spike's shoulders, legs flailing ineffectively. Spike didn't budge, just continued to suck his dick like a pro, torturing Tommy with an orgasm just out of his reach.

"Fuck, Spike, please. I'll do anything. I just need to come. Please," Tommy said between gasps for air, tears leaking out the sides of his eyes as he stared down the length of his body at Spike.

Spike pulled off Tommy's cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. Expression smug, he said, "Since you begged so prettily, go ahead. Come."

Before Tommy could ask him to put his mouth back on him, Spike shifted back to his demon face and bared his teeth. Tommy opened his mouth to scream in terror, suddenly sure Spike was going to kill him or bite off his dick or something, but before he could get a sound out, Spike pushed Tommy's knee up and out, then sank his teeth into Tommy's inner thigh and started sucking. At the same time, he loosened the grip he had on the base of Tommy's dick and started jacking him off, fast and hard.

Tommy choked on the scream he'd been about to let loose and arched, the sensation of Spike feeding from him sending Tommy completely over the edge.

~*~

Spike continued to feed off Tommy for a good minute, while above him, Tommy made the sexiest little wrecked noises in the back of his throat, body shuddering with aftershocks. Pleased with himself, Spike slid his fangs out of Tommy's artery and licked the wound closed before lifting his head. 

The look on Tommy's face was pure bliss. Spike was pretty sure he could get the human to promise him the world just then if he wanted. He thought seriously about it, too. The boy was so eager and willing and such a _treat_ to play with. He begged so well and took orders like he was born to it. It would be so easy to forget all the shit going on with Angel and the ring and make Tommy his. Leave LA with him. Show the boy the world while he fucked him through every mattress they stumbled across along the way. 

Unfortunately, there _was_ the business with the ring and it was just too soddin' important to pass up. Plus, there was the added incentive of getting to torture Angel for a change. Much as Spike enjoyed having Tommy in his bed, the opportunity with Angel was too good to pass up. Maybe he'd look Tommy up afterwards. Once he wasn't limited by the sun and stakes and a bitchy little slayer trying to do him in every time he turned around.

In the meantime, Spike had hours to kill yet and a messy, sticky boy lying prostrate in his bed waiting to be cleaned up. Spike bent to the task, licking away the come leaking from Tommy's ass first, then moving up to his balls. He bypassed Tommy's cock for the moment and licked all the spend and residual blood from the cuts he'd made earlier on his stomach. They were healing nicely now, helped along by vampire spit. Spike grinned. He was going to have so much fun opening them back up once Tommy recovered enough. 

When he started to lap up the mess covering Tommy's cock, the boy whimpered and tried to shy away. 

"Shh," Spike said, pressing down on his hips. "Hold still."

Tommy shook his head and said brokenly, "Too sensitive. Too much. Give me a minute."

Spike tsked. "Been such a good boy until now. Don't bugger it up and make me have to punish you."

"Oh God," Tommy said, dick twitching, valiantly trying to come back to life.

Spike grinned. Oh yeah, he was definitely grabbing Tommy up after he had the ring.

Spike bent to his task again, and that time Tommy remained still, although his body shook and he whimpered from the overstimulation. Spike could smell the pleasure-pain and submission rolling off him in waves. The kid was getting off on the torture. Brilliant. He'd be the perfect little pet.

He thought about telling Tommy of his plans, but decided to just surprise him. It would be so much fun, seeing the look of shock on Tommy's face, then the anger and denial, and finally the desire and want. Because Tommy did want it. He might be young enough that he hadn't put a name to it yet—at least, not before tonight—but he was made to be owned. 

With one last swipe of his tongue over Tommy's dick, which was once again half hard from the continued stimulation, Spike crawled up Tommy's body and settled between his legs, grinding his own hard-on against Tommy's.

Tommy pressed himself into the bed, legs coming up on either side of Spike, like he was trying to get away from the sensation. 

"Too much still?" Spike asked, knowing the answer before he even asked.

"Yes. Fuck," Tommy said. "Can't believe I'm even able to get hard right now. I can't believe _you're_ hard already."

Spike smirked. "Vampire, pet. No refractory period. When I came inside you, I could've kept shagging you until I came again." He bent to kiss the side of Tommy's neck. "And again." He nipped at Tommy's pierced earlobe and said against his ear, "And again."

"Jesus," Tommy said. "I'd probably have a heart attack and die."

Spike chuckled. "You wouldn't be walking anytime soon, at the least."

Tommy stared up into Spike's face and said, "You're gonna do it, aren't you? Before the night's over."

Spike couldn't quite tell if it was a request or a statement of fact. Either way, the answer was yes. "You can count on it."

Tommy's eyes dropped to Spike's lips and Spike took the invitation for what it was, lowering his head to lick into Tommy's mouth. Tommy sucked greedily at Spike's tongue, then his lip, before finally returning the kiss and licking into Spike's mouth. They both moaned and Spike started grinding against him again, ignoring Tommy's attempts to make him stop. 

Finally, Tommy twisted his head to the side, breaking the kiss they were sharing and saying, "Please stop. I'll do anything you want. Just give me a minute to recover."

"Now that is an offer that's too good to pass up," Spike said, hips stilling.

Tommy reached up and covered his eyes with his hand. "What did I just get myself into?" Dropping his hand after a moment, he looked up at Spike curiously.

"What?" Spike asked. 

"Why are you trying to surprise this Angel guy?"

"He has something of mine and I want it back." Spike's voice was hard.

"What is it?" Tommy pressed.

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"A gaudy little bauble really, but it's my gaudy little bauble and I want it back."

"The dude stole it?"

Spike snorted. "Something like that."

"Why'd he do that? Just to get you to come after him so he could fuck you?"

Spike blinked. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he might have just seen a hint of jealousy in Tommy's look. He sniffed. What do you know? He had. 

Pleased with that knowledge, Spike said, "Probably. Fuck knows the ponce is hard up enough for it."

"Why?"

"Self-imposed celibacy," Spike said with disgust.

Tommy wrinkled his nose. "That's fucked, man. Seriously. Who does that? Well, besides delusional religious dumbasses."

Spike chuckled. "I know, right? Wanker's touched in the head. Been saying it for years."

Suddenly, Tommy's eyes darkened and he licked his lips, grinding up against Spike. "Think I'm ready for round two. Wanna teach me how to suck cock?"

"Bloody hell." Spike's dick twitched against Tommy's. He wasted no time pushing up off him and knee-walking up Tommy's body until he was positioned over his chest. Tommy opened wide and Spike aligned himself. As he started to feed Tommy his dick, he said, "By the time I'm through with you, boy, you'll be the best little cock sucker in the state of California."

Tommy made a pleased little hum in the back of his throat and Spike moaned. Oh yeah. They were off to a _brilliant_ start.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N for those of you unfamiliar with BtVS and AtS:** The ring Spike was talking about was magical. It made the vampire wearing it immune to the sun and stakes through the heart, pretty much making him invincible. Spike did go on to torture Angel (who had hidden the ring instead of wearing it…long story), but Spike failed to get the ring back before Angel's friends rescued him. Spike fled town and Angel destroyed the ring so Spike couldn't come after it again. 
> 
> **A/N for everyone:** In the little bit of side canon I created in my head for this, Spike didn't grab Tommy up on his way out of town because he was preoccupied with his anger at Angel and getting revenge. Namely, heading back to Sunnydale to kill Buffy, the vampire slayer whom Angel was in love with at the time. Also, there's a fair bit more in my head regarding this universe, so there's a good chance there will be a sequel at some point, set present day, with Tommy and Spike unexpectedly meeting up again.


End file.
